When Worlds Collide
by Yukimi Azuma of Fairy Tail
Summary: Violet, a bullied and abandoned teenager, discovers she is strong in more ways than one when she opens the pages of a book beloved by millions. On this magical and dangerous journey she will find friendship, strength, and love. But, could it all be for nothing? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was just another day in my world. The miserable little world I have. Like any other day I normally suffer through I ignore the world around me from the very beginning with blaring headphones and a hoodie. Faces blur past me in the hall allowing me to blend into the background. Hopefully away from my daily tormentors.

I see them coming my way from below the brim of my hood and duck into the girl's bathroom. It's lunch time so the halls are empty. I close the stall door behind me. I hear their laughter follow me into the restroom. The door to my stall creaks as it swings open to the malicious smile of the varsity cheer captain and her cronies. "Well, if it isn't the little weasel," Destiny sneers.

Anger bubbles inside me making me stand up straighter. Kathleen notices and back hands me. I stumble under the blow seeing spots burst across my vision. In that moment I curse their coach for making them work out three afternoons of every week. I feel a warm liquid slip down my chin. I reach up to wipe it away as the bell rings. Kathleen chuckles, "Saved by the bell, weasel." The three cheerleaders saunter out of sight. I wait several minutes until the tardy bell rings. Once I finally feel safe I emerge from the girl's bathroom and hurry to Anthropology.

I sneak in and quietly take my seat in the back of the room. Mr. Peterman must have just begun his lecture because he's still looking down at his computer. My best friend, and secret crush, turns back to speak, "Hey, what held you up?"

Before I can answer him the Peterman looks up and nods to me. I slide the hood off the back of my head. Pity flickers across his face before fading away. "God, Violet, what happened," Damien asks.

I scoff, "You know exactly who happened to me." His expression darkens as the fact that his girlfriend did this to me. He turns around in his seat and begins taking notes. I just turn up my music and allow my thoughts to drift some place far away.

Fifty minutes later I barely register my classmates getting up to leave until Damien waves a hand in front of my face. I look up at him blinking away my surprise. I get up and gather my things. In the hall I take a deep breath glad that the terror of the school day is over. The calming breath freezes in my chest. At the end of the hallway is Kathleen. I move away from Damien a little. He looks up mid-sentence to see why. A look of pain crosses his face as he looks over at me. "I'll talk to you later, Violet."

I nod and duck off into the crowd not bothering to look back. Once I'm a good distance away from the school I begin running for my house. It's about half a mile away in a cute neighborhood where everybody knows everybody and there's no sense of privacy. I unlock my door and step inside. My mother is absent, like normal, leaving the empty house all to myself.

The first thing I do is grab an apple and bottle of water from the kitchen. Upstairs I deposit my backpack on my bed and tear off my hoodie. Beneath the sleeves are dozens of scars. Seeing them now makes me think of what happened to me during lunch today. A darkness descends on my mind. I reach for the top drawer of my nightstand withdrawing a small kit that Damien made for me a couple years ago. I transport my bounty to the bathroom where I turn on the hot water in the shower. As the steam fills the room I place three parallel cuts on my left forearm. One for each of my three tormentors. After I finish packing everything away I climb in the shower allowing the bliss of the hot water cascade down my back.

Back in my room I sit at my desk to start my homework. I do the Calculus first while it's still fresh in my mind then continue with Economics, Government, Chemistry, and ending with the most lengthy assignment from AP Literature. I switch to my bed where I can relax and begin reading _the Hobbit_ by J. R. R. Tolkien…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! The OC is my original character, all others are that of J.R.R. Tolkien**_

* * *

Chapter One

Thunder in the distance wakes me up several hours later. I roll over on lush grass. My eyes fly open as I sit up. I look around trying to figure out where I am when a couple voices drift toward me on the breeze. I stand and inch toward them slowly. There's a road not too far from where I woke up. Two figures pass by. They're short and thick, not fat but muscular, with no other discernible features in the darkness. I take a step forward and _snap!_ a twig breaks under my foot. The two people stop. They turn with objects glinting in their hands.

"Oiy, come out whomever you are," one of them commands.

With a silent curse I step out onto the road with my hands raised. "Please don't hurt me. I'm unarmed," I state. I wait as two heads come together speaking in hushed tones. The minutes tick by and my arms begin to ache.

"Okay, lass, come with us," the right one comments. I breathe a sigh of relief as my arms drop. I join them as they lead me somewhere I don't know. My nerves set my senses on high alert. The silence carries on and on until a window set in the hill lights up the dark road. My guides turn to walk up the path to the round green door. At the bottom of it is a glowing blue mark. In the light I now see that one of the two men have blond hair and the other brown, slightly lighter than my own. The brunette rings the doorbell.

A huffing little fellow answers the door. The two men bow exclaiming, "Fili and Kili at your service." I make a mental reminder to ask them which one is who. They push their way past the small man.

In the door way I state, "I'm Violet." I enter the foyer as the two men greet two more men equally as gruff as they are. I take a seat in the corner trying, and failing, to fade into my surroundings. Bilbo, the host, offers me food and drink which I respectfully decline as the four short men pound me with questions. I try to answer them as best I can until the doorbell rings once again. Their attention shifts to the other short men that have just fallen in the door, literally, that I watch climb to their feet from my vantage point. The whole house now erupts into chaos as everybody cheers and greets far off friends.

The rambunctious group quiets a small amount when they sit down for supper. I stay in my little niche content just to watch. A tall man dressed all in grey sits next to me with a small sigh. He looks over and smiles, "A loud cheerful group aren't they?"

"Oh very," I chuckle, "I'm Violet."  
He replies, "I am Gandalf the Grey. I'm glad to meet you Violet." We sit in silence for a few moments as conversation strikes up again. The men stand and commence with cleaning up their mess. I cannot help the laughter that escapes my lips as plates fly by at dizzying speeds. Poor Bilbo is running about fussing at the way his dishes are being handled. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out from lack of oxygen.

The laughter dies in everyone's throats as a knock sounds at the door. The fourteen men enter the foyer as Bilbo answers the door admitting a regal looking man in blue and silver. "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," he states.

Bilbo exclaims, "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark," Gandalf counters, "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." From my spot in the back I watch as Thorin begins to interrogate the poor fellow about weapons and proceeds to make fun of him. I clench my fist wishing to stick up for the man. Right as I step forward to say something the whole group returns to the dining room to have their meeting.

One word in particular catches my attention. "Dragon," I ask.

Bofur explains, "Yes. Smaug the Terrible. The chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." I look at all the men in turn. They're expressions are still as if frozen in place. Balin hands Bilbo a contract and as he reads over it Bofur keeps describing to him what Smaug, dragons in general really, are like and can do. The poor thing passes out from fright.

Surprisingly, my curiosity is peaked. As Gandalf takes Bilbo into another room to relax and the others disperse to await his answer I find myself seeking out the two boys that brought me here. They're sitting together in a corner with their heads together whispering. I clear my throat as I approach to get their attention. "How long do you suspect you will be gone," I ask.

They shrug in unison before the blond answers, "Not really sure lass, but until the quest is finished we won't be quitting."

"Uh huh." I sit down nearby as thoughts swirl through my head. _What if I went in Bilbo's place? Could I even succeed in what they want me to do? Well, you never truly know unless you try. Why not it would be good maybe even build your confidence._ "What if I signed the contract in Bilbo's place? I'm not exactly small, but I'm quiet and I'm sure I can handle myself in a fight," I ask the boys.

Once again they look at each other. This time, though, they put their heads together to whisper to each other. When they separate the brunette states, "I will go talk to Uncle." He stands to walk away leaving me with his brother.

"So, Violet, where do you come from?"

I take a deep breath before answering, "Seeing as how I'm not sure exactly where I am, I can't tell you where I'm from."

He chuckles, "Well, describe it."

"I live in a large house with a small yard around it. There are many homes close to mine and in the distance you can see tall buildings. They look as if they're touching the sky. I have a mother who works for a trading company and my dad was a military man until he passed away. I attend school about half a mile from my home," I explain.

He smiles, "Sounds like it's a little crowded."

I nod turning toward him to tell him more about my school when his brother returns. "Uncle said that he would except you if you signed, but he is not responsible for your fate and if the Hobbit decides to join us then you could be asked to leave the company," he relays. I look between their two faces contemplating if it was a good idea to even ask. I don't understand how I could have even considered not going and nod my head once. They both smile at me their eyes lighting up.

Smiling as well, I go in search of the contract. Asking for something to write with I'm handed a quill and some ink. Dipping the quill I sign my name just below the dotted line. Setting my expression in a determined fashion I hand it to an older man with white hair. He examines it closely through a small eye glass. Looking up he nods to the regal man from earlier. They seem satisfied and I'm welcomed into the company.

Bilbo retires to his room soon after leaving us to ourselves. The lights in the house are dimmed or out altogether. In the sitting room around the hearth the Dwarves, as I had learned they were, begin to sing.

 _ **Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

 _ **To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

 _ **We must away ere break of day**_

 _ **To find out long forgotten gold**_

 _ **The pines were roaring on the height**_

 _ **The winds were mourning in the night**_

 _ **The fire was red it flaming spread**_

 _ **The trees like torches blazed with light**_

It's a low song and quickly fills the room with a melancholy feeling. I can understand the longing in their voices. The loss of a home. My eyelids begin to feel heavy and I allow myself to doze for a while.

The next day is beautiful and warm as Fili and Kili lead me to our transportation. Embarrassed I look down kicking at the ground saying, "I've never rode a horse before."

"Well, these are ponies, but I understand," Fili encourages, "It's not hard once you've been on one for a few hours." I look up at him as he gives me an attractive smile. I can't help but return it. He assists me into the saddle and mounts his own pony that's standing in front of mine. Ten minutes later everyone is mounted and ready to begin our journey.

I ride in silence as the Dwarves begin debating and setting wagers about whether Bilbo will show up. We're almost out of the green rolling hills of the Shire when Bilbo can be heard yelling, "Wait! Stop, I've signed it." My face falls as I think, _Please don't make me leave the company._

"Everything seems to be in order," Balin declares. Fili looks back at me a sad expression on his face. One that mirrors my own. I distract myself with the scenery passing by at a leisurely pace. The forest is beautiful and in full bloom with small woodland creatures scurrying about minding their own business.

I frown _I wish some other people would mind their own business and stop tormenting me._ "Penny for your thoughts," Fili asks.

I look at him blinking. "I'm just thinking of some people from back home," I reply.

"The same people who gave you those scars on your arms," he asks innocently. His eyes darken as they focus on the horizontal scars that cover my forearms. I cross my arms to hide them as best I can shaking my head. He narrows his eyes at me momentarily before turning to face forward. I sigh defeated _He's gonna find out eventually that I did this to myself. What's wrong with just telling him? Well, he wouldn't be interested in me after that. He'd probably go far out of his way to avoid me._

That night Kili helps me down from my saddle. I groan as I stretch my legs and rub my sore backside. Bofur calls me over to the fire and hands me a bowl of stew with a smile. I return it going to find a place to stand out of the way and eat in peace. The food is amazing. I quickly inhale every last bite and return the bowl to the Dwarf. I go and take a seat near the fire watching as everyone is unpacking bedrolls and blankets. I shiver just as the wind blows through the camp making the fire dance in its stone circle.

"Here," Fili offers, "Take mine. When Kili relieves me of the watch I'll go sleep on his." He hands me a bundle of blankets, one really thick and a thinner one. I smile up at him shyly with a blush. He returns my shy smile before going to sit across the fire.

I stand and shake the thicker one out so that it lays flat on the ground. Sitting on it I unfold the thinner blanket and lay down. I hadn't realized until then just how tired I was. Rolling onto my side facing the fire, and Fili on the other side of it, I smile closing my eyes. _I really like Fili. I just hope he likes me too._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

Around noon the road widens. Fili falls back to ride alongside me. We're silent for a moment before we both turn to each other talking at the same time. I make him go first. "Will you tell me what happened to your arms," he asks. My breath catches. _Should I tell him? Will he ever look at me the same again? I guess it's worth a risk._

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," I demand. He nods his head. I glare pointedly at him. He holds his hands up as he nods again as if to say, " _Honest, I won't."_ I sigh satisfied when I begin, "I do it to myself. I'm tormented where I come from. People there beat me and I can't raise a hand against them. I hate that I can't stand up to them so every time they abuse me I hide away in my room and cut. One for each of my tormentors." Fili stares at me shocked as my words sink in. Then, before my very eyes, his face hardens as his hands tighten into fists.

He growls, "I will never let someone harm you again." I stare at him eyes wide and mouth agape. _I can't believe this. He didn't react at all the way I thought he would._ He blinks at me a couple times as his face softens, "You are a kind woman. I don't understand how someone would want to hurt you." His words make my heart stir. I smile at him warmly receiving a warm smile in return. We continue to talk as the day passes.

Soon it is late afternoon and Thorin calls for us to halt for the night. I climb down from my pony without help and proceed to help Bombur and Bofur with the food. It's delicious once it's finished. I pass out bowls of the steaming soup to the hungry waiting Dwarves. As they taste it they chorus that it' very good to the two men. Bofur laughs, "We didn't cook it, lads, Violet did." thirteen sets of eyes turn toward me. I blush a deep crimson.

"Where did you learn to cook, lass," Dwalin calls.

I shrug, "I taught myself how to cook." They all nod appreciatively at me as they continue to eat. I sit down leaning against the stones we stopped to camp by with a smug grin on my face. _I am a pretty damn good cook._ I chuckle to myself. Everyone passes in their bowls when they finish eating. The Dwarves scatter each doing their own thing. Fili and Kili sit near me on my side of the fire.

A screech in the distance causes me to sit up straight as fear tingles down my spine. "What was that," Bilbo asks.

"Orcs," Kili answers.

I squeak, "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili explains looking at me.

His brother continues, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." They look at each other and chuckle

"You think that's funny," Thorin demands, "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" He glares at his nephews angrily.

Kili states, "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't," Thorin growls, "You know nothing of the world." The two brothers look down contritely. I want to comfort them, but their uncle is right that they shouldn't joke about something like that so I abstain. I gaze out across the distance as Balin tells Bilbo and the two young Dwarves of Thorin's reason to hate Orcs as much as he does.

Before I know it I'm being shaken awake by Fili. A smirk curves his lips on one side as he hands me a blanket. I squint at him in the fire light as I take it and cover myself to go back to sleep.

The last two and a half days it has done nothing but rain. I look up at the dark clouds wishing for the rain to stop. After a hurried breakfast everyone climbs back into the saddle to ride another entire day. We're back to single file as the road through the woods narrows. I take myself to a happy place to get my mind off the weather. Several hours pass as I imagine myself sunbathing on a faraway beach away from bad weather and worse people. That's when I notice that I no longer feel rain running down my back or through my hair. It snaps me out of my daydream. The sun shines through the leaves as the clouds depart. I breathe a happy sigh.

As I'm finally drying out we come upon a burned out farmhouse. The grass looks unkept and it looks like nobody has lived there for quite a long time. "We'll camp here for the night," Thorin orders, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

Gandalf advises, "I think it would be wiser to move-on." There's a worried look in his eyes that set my nerves instantly on high alert. I begin to look around as everyone else sets up camp. I follow Fili and Kili into the woods leading a few ponies into the trees. Once their settled I say farewell and make my way back to camp. When I reach the others there is a fire going and Bombur is beginning to cook.

Bilbo and Bofur chatter as the Dwarf dishes out two bowls of stew. Handing them to Bilbo he says, "Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." Bilbo turns away and walks up the hill. Bofur turns back toward the pot and smacks Bombur across the knuckles fussing, "Stop it. You've had plenty." I chuckle at the two as a couple of the others compliment the food. They continue to banter as everyone finishes their food.

I go to refill my bowl as Fili comes barreling down the hill breathless. "Trolls have Bilbo and the ponies," he exclaims skidding to a stop by the fire. Everyone drops what they're doing, including their bowls of stew, and charge up the hill. I follow hot on their heels afraid of what exactly a troll looks like. In the forest we run toward the light of a fire.

"Drop him," I hear Kili yell.

"You what?"

Kili repeats, "I said drop him." Bilbo yells as I watch him get tossed into Kili. Everybody else explodes from the brush and attacks the three huge ugly creatures. I stay where I am thinking it would be smarter for me to stay out of the way because I'm unarmed. The fight seems to be going in our favor until two of the trolls dangle the poor Hobbit by his arms and legs spread eagle style.

"Lay down your arms," one of them demands, "Or we'll rip his off." The Dwarves drop their weapons and stand there as the trolls strip and stuff them one by one into bags.

Once they are all vulnerable half of the group is placed on a spit and placed over the fire. "Don't bother cooking them," one says, "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

Another comments, "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice," the first agrees.

The third grumbles, "Nevermind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait," Bilbo yells, "You are making a terrible mistake." I stiffen as he draws attention to himself as I'm standing not far away in the shadows.

Dori calls, "You can't reason with them. They're half-wits."

"Half-wits? What does that make us," Bofur counters. I cover my mouth to keep from giggling. In the shadows on the other side of the fire I see movement and a large grey shape. _Gandalf._

Bilbo continues, "I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning," he's asked.

He answers, "Well, have you smelled them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The Hobbit's words rile the Dwarves up some of them even calling him a traitor. I cock my head slowly seeing Bilbo's plan form in my head. _He's playing for time._ I smile at the audacity of the little person.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"Shut up," the second troll snaps, "Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk."

Bilbo stutters, "The secret to cooking Dwarf is to skin them first."

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say, boots and all." Bilbo looks over at the large boulder behind the trolls. I follow his line of sight and see Gandalf's figure moving around.

The first trolls growls, "He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf. Nice and crunchy."

"Not that one," Bilbo yells, "He's infected."

"You what?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes," the Hobbit declares, "In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

Oin asks in disbelief, "Parasites? Did he say 'parasites'?"

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites," Kili barks. I roll my eyes toward heaven at their dimness. _Why can't they see that Bilbo is trying to save them the best way he knows how?_ Suddenly they're all going along with what the Hobbit is doing. _Thorin must have figured out what Bilbo is trying to do._

The second troll growl, "What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?"

"Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools."

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

Gandalf bellows from his place atop the boulder, "The dawn will take you all."

"Who's that?"

The third troll shrugs, "No idea."

"Can we eat him too," the first one asks. Gandalf raises his staff and slams the end of it onto the top of the rock. Its splits in half the two parts falling away from each other. The early morning light turns the three trolls to stone. Relieved I come out of my hiding place to assist the poor Dwarves out of their bonds.

Dwalin demands, "Where were you, lass?"

"I stayed hidden," I reply. I hold up a hand stopping Dwalin from berating me. "I was unarmed and would have only been in the way." He nods accepting my explanation. I turn to help some of the others get back into their clothes trying not to giggle at how ridiculous they all look in their skivvies.

Bofur compliments, "Beautiful and smart. A dangerous combination in a woman." I laugh at the Dwarf gaining a chuckle in return.

With everyone fully garbed again Thorin leads us into the trees and down a semi-steep hill. When I reach the bottom I turn away from the cave entrance gagging at the horrendous smell. Balin pats me on the back sympathetically before entering the cave to look around. Sucking it up I follow my companions inside. _It smells even worse in here._ Everyone looks around at the gold and weapons just sitting around covered in cobwebs. "Violet," Fili calls, "Come over here."

I turn and walk over to where the young Dwarf stands. He hands me a sword it's long and thin. There's hardly any weight to it at all. Pulling the blade from the sheath partially I see markings on the blade. I don't recognize what they are, but shrug and place it back snuggly in the sheath. "Thank you, Fili," I smile. He blushes as we make our way back outside. The company is gathered outside the entrance just milling about.

"Something's coming," Thorin calls.

Gandalf orders, "Stay together. Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" I draw my sword nerves making my hand shake.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder," a crazy looking old man dressed all in brown yells as he bursts out of the foliage on a sled drawn by rabbits.

Gandalf sighs, "Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?'

"I was looking for you Gandalf," Radagast replies. I sheath my sword with a relieved sigh as they walk away to talk. Fili smiles a knowing grin at me. I let my shoulders sag to show him the extent of the relief I feel. I take a seat on a large rock as the Dwarves mill about waiting for Gandalf.

Howls erupt in the distance. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end as my skin tingles. _I don't like the sound of that._ "Was that a wolf," Bilbo asks frightened, "Are there wolves out there."

Bofur stammers, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." I can hear something growling from behind me. I turn to look just as a huge ugly wolf-like creature charges down the hill heading right for me. Thorin draws his sword and swings just as I dive out of the way. I climb to my feet shaking in fear. Fili steps beside me to make sure I'm alright when another one leaps into the clearing toward Thorin. Kili fires an arrow that lands right in the middle of its forehead.

"Warg Scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin states.

Bilbo asks stunned, "Orc pack?"

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin," Gandalf demands.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf tells him.

Dwalin states, "We have to get out of here." _Obviously._

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted," Ori whines. We all turn to look at him and Bifur as they come to the top of the hill.

Radagast offers, "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf rebuffs.

Radagast counters, "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." We wait at the tree line for Gandalf to give us the signal. He motions for us to follow him and takes off running. From my place behind Kili I run as fast as my legs will go. Fili is soon passing me. He glances at me. I can see fear in his eyes. I'm breathless and begin to lag. Fili holds his hand out to me. I grab it allowing him to half drag me along his path.

We stop behind a large grouping of rock. I thump against the hard material gasping for air. I watch horrified as Kili notches an arrow on his bow. He steps out aims and shoots a Warg atop the rocks. It tumbles to the ground. Dwalin and Bifur kill the Orc that was riding it. The screeches of the two draw the attention of the rest of the Orc pack. "Move," Gandalf yells, "Run!" I do just that pumping my legs as hard as I can following my companions across the open expanse of land.

Soon there is no place for us to run. I stop breathless and turn in a circle. _We're surrounded!_ All I can hear is my blood roaring in my ears and my heart beat. When I turn again I see Thorin jump into a crevice between the rocks before me. I run toward it and as I bunch my muscles to jump into the hole I feel a burning sensation tear across my back. I fall into the hole with a pain-filled scream. I roll down the decline toward the chatter of the Dwarves. I stop at the bottom lying on my stomach pain searing through my body starting in my back. I groan. I can faintly feel hands on my arms bringing me up onto my knees.

"A Warg got her," Balin states. I open my eyes to look at the person that has stopped in front of me. The image swims, but I can see the worry and panic in Fili's face. I try to reassure him that I'll be fine. No words leave my mouth. He bends lifting me over his shoulder. As he stands I see black dots dancing across my vision. We start to move along a path as my world goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

 _"No," someone demands, "I'm not handing her to you." I recognize the voice, but I can't place it. I try to open my eyes. They won't respond. A moan escapes my lips as if protesting. I hear another voice telling the first something which fades from my hearing before it registers._

 _A third voice replies gently, "If you do not let me take her she will die."_ What happened to me that I could possibly die? _I try to think of it when flashes come into my mind's eye. Sharp nails raking across my back. A burning pain. My blood curdling scream. Then, all thought fails me as I slip back into the darkest dark._

I open my eyes to a bright light. I squint with a groan. Something blocks the light from my face allowing me to open my eyes completely. A tall older man is peering down at me. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Violet, I am Lord Elrond," he introduces himself, "Do you remember what happened to you?" Images of being chased and pain as claws rake down my back flood my mind. I nod. Elrond continues, "I have healed your wounds. You will be able to leave here by morning. Please feel free to stand and move around a bit." He bows to me before leaving the room through a large ornate door.

Gandalf steps into my line of sight. Relief is written on his face. I smile up at the Wizard as he smiles back. "Your companions are worried about you," he imparts, "Some more so than others."

"Fili," I mumble. He nods. I sit up feeling a slight twinge in my back. I clench my teeth. "What time is it," I ask swinging my legs over the side.

Gandalf replies, "It is almost dusk." I nod at him looking for my clothes. He turns picking something up from a nearby chair. Handing it to me he chuckles, "Your clothes were shredded. Elrond kindly gave you these. They're better for traveling and they're warmer." He steps outside to give me a chance to dress. I slip on a pair of plain brown pants that fit just right. The wheat-flour colored shirt hangs just below my hips. I tuck it in so it doesn't look ridiculous. Next, is a vest of forest green that fits snuggly against my torso. On the back of the chair is a cloak of dark grey and by its feet is a pair of black knee-high boots. I drape it over my arm proceeding out of the room.

The Wizard looks down at me smiling. I smile back looking down at myself. _I like the feel of these clothes._ At this time night has fully closed in. Gandalf leads me through the halls to a thick door. I can hear people talking on the other side. "Your friends are in here," he explains, "I must go now. There is something that I must attend to." He turns and walks away leaving me at the door.

I push it open as Bofur calls, "Bombur," and tosses a roasted sausage at him. The thick Dwarf catches it. The table beneath him creaks before collapsing under the weight. Everyone bursts out laughing including me. Once the Dwarves quiet down and catch their breaths heads begin to turn toward me. I suck in a deep breath as I'm gathered up in a tight hug. The pressure to my back makes me cry out.

I'm released with a hurried apology. Taking a couple deep breaths I look up at Fili's face. His eyes are filled with relief, as well as humor from Bombur's fall earlier. I give the Dwarf a broad smile as I'm suddenly swarmed by loud people. I'm passed around and hugged my eyes never leaving the blond Dwarf's blue-eyed gaze.

Glad to be robbed of all the attention I go over to the wall to try and sleep. Kili clears his throat as he comes over to where I'm standing. I smile at him which he returns. Holding out a light brown colored pack he whispers, "An Elf brought this to Fili and me while you were gone. He wanted you to have it so you'll be prepared for the rest of the journey."

"Thank you, Kili," I whisper back, "Tell me what's happened since I've been gone." He begins by telling me everyone thought I was going to die and that they were all scared for me. He then proceeds to tell me that Fili would not give me to Lord Elrond for fear that he'd never see me again. Kili laughs when he tells me that Fili would pace the hall because he couldn't sit still waiting on word about me. I giggle, "He was that worried about me?"

His face turns serious for a moment, "Yes. Just between us I think my brother fancies you." His eyes sparkle with humor, but I know he isn't joking completely. _I will never let someone hurt you like that again._ Kili stands making his way back to his pallet. I curl up and allow myself to drift off to sleep.

Balin shakes me awake saying, "Come on, lass, we are preparing to set out again." I sit up stretching noticing it is just before dawn. Yawning I pack my bedroll and blanket in my pack. I wolf down a quick breakfast. The company is ready to leave in twenty minutes. Thorin leads us out onto a mountain pass. As the sun kisses the top of the mountain Thorin states, "Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." Turning to Balin he commands, "Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."

"Aye." Bilbo stops on the path looking behind us at the now distant Rivendell. I pat him on the back as I pass him.

The day passes quickly and once again the sun is setting. Rain clouds move in to block the last rays of the sun. The sky opens pouring rain shortly after that. The darker it gets the harder the wind begins to blow and the rain falls. Thunder rumbles overhead. I slip grabbing onto the rock wall for support. "Look out," Dwalin yells over the rain. I look out across the chasm as a large rock comes flying toward us up above. It collides with the mountainside cascading a bunch of debris down on our heads. I back up against the rock trying to make myself one with it so as not to be hit.

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin exclaims, "It's a thunder-battle!" My brow furrows in confusion as a large stone creature comes into view.

Bofur gasps, "Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!"

"Take cover you fool," Thorin yells at the dimwitted Dwarf.

I stumble as the path beneath my feet breaks in two. I fall back into Kili looking at his brother as he moves farther and farther away from us. "Fili," I call out terrified as he disappears from sight. I grab onto Kili and the rock as I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to look. The Dwarf wraps an arm around my torso fastening us both to the rock as all the air is sucked out from around us. I can feel rock scraping against rock when suddenly air rushes back in to my surroundings. I crack open my eyes as someone calls my name. I'm lying on the path shaking. I shift to my hands and knees and clamber to my feet as an arm around my shoulders guides me into a cave.

It's dark inside, but I no longer feel the rain stinging my face. Fili sets me down against the dry rock wall. I'm shivering from fear or cold I don't know. I stare at the wall across from me as a blanket from my pack is draped over my shoulders. I allow myself to doze off just as Thorin yells, "Wake up! Wake up!" I jump to my feet as the floor drops out from beneath us. The next thing any of us know we're sliding down a long rocky chute lit by torches. I can hear someone screaming. I realize that it's my scream as we barrel down into the unknown.

We land in a large metal basket as Goblins grab us forcing us to move along the path at a dizzying pace. My heart continues to pound inside my chest as I reach for Fili's hand. My fingers skim his palm as my reach is barred by a goblin that has come between us. I shove back against their grimy hands as the crowded path opens up into a huge cavern. The biggest ugliest creature I've ever seen leaps from his horrible throne making the wood beneath us shake. My sword is taken and deposited in front of this creature.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom," he demands, "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence."

He asks in disbelief, "Dwarves?"

"We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice." Swallowing I inch closer to Fili slowly so as not to be seen. The goblins begin to search my friends. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak," the Goblin King pauses, "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest." I grab onto Fili's arm as pure fear races down my spine. He tucks me slightly behind him protectively.

Thorin bellows, "Wait!"

"Well, well, well," the Great Goblin scoffs, "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

Thorin sneers, "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you," he chuckles, "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

My heart lurches into my throat as the huge Goblin King begins to dance and sing much to the enjoyment of his creepy creatures. I grab onto Fili tighter as the wood we stand on shakes with each hop the goblin takes. "Fili," I whisper my voice cracking, "I'm scared."

"I know," he replies swallowing, "So am I." He takes my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The Great Goblin begins to sing a new song:

 _ **Bones will be shattered**_

 _ **Necks will be wrung**_

 _ **You'll be beaten and battered**_

 _ **From racks you'll be hung**_

 _ **You will die down here**_

 _ **And never be found**_

 _ **Down in the deep of Goblin-town**_

Tears pool in my eyes as the thought that I survived a Warg attack just to die in the depths of a mountain race through my mind. I'm jerked from my thoughts as the singing stops. "I know that sword," the Goblin King cries out, "It is the Goblin-cleaver. The Biter! The blade that sliced 1,000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his Head!" The goblins surrounding us attack beating at us with their bare hands and whips. A blinding white light bursts from a dark corner of the cavern momentarily blinding everyone and extinguishing the torches.

Gandalf's form appears from the area the light originated from. "Take up arms," he commands, "Fight. Fight!" I lunge for my sword. I follow Gandalf and the others as I hack at the goblins in my way.

"He wields the Foehammer! The beater," the Great Goblin yells, "Bright as daylight!"

Fili and several more Dwarves fall in behind me keeping me from the fighting as I race along the paths away from the goblins. It doesn't take long before I'm breathless, but my terror gives me the ability to keep up. Looking behind me at the trailing goblins I come to an instant stop against Bombur's back. Gazing up and ahead I see the Goblin king barring our way.

"You thought you could escape me," the creature bellows swinging his club at Gandalf, "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf jabs him in the eye with his staff and slices through his belly with a single swift stroke. On his knees the goblin agrees, "That'll do it." Gandalf heaves one final slash across the monstrosity's neck killing it. He collapses rocking the bridge we stand upon. Several cracks and pops hint at what is about to happen. The bridge breaks away from the main path sending us barreling into the black nothingness bellow.

"Well, that could've been worse," Bofur comments as we land from our fall. The goblin carcass lands on top of us. The air is forced out of me as I'm hit with an arm as I roll away. I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath.

Dwalin exclaims, "Haver! You've got to be joking!"

"Gandalf," Kili cries out as screeches begin to filter down to us getting closer quickly. I look up to see hordes of goblins racing down the walls.

Dwalin barks, "There's too many. We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us, daylight," Gandalf proclaims, "Come on! Here! On your feet." Once again we race through the tunnels. Ahead of us I can see orange sunlight. I put the last of my strength into getting me outside into the fresh air and away from the mountain. A safe distance away we stop to regroup. "Where's Bilbo," he wonders, "Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?"

We all look around for him. "Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost," Dwalin growls.

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin states.

He snaps, "Don't blame me."

"Well, where did you last see him?"

Nori answers, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

"And what happened, exactly?"

Thorin grumbles, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." We all look down as the thought saddens us.

"No. He isn't," Bilbo huffs, "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." I go up to Bilbo and hug him fiercely glad that he's okay

We all hear growling coming our way in the distance. Thorin grumbles, "Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run," Gandalf finishes, "Run!" Once again we're running for our lives in the light of the setting sun down the mountainside. "Up into the trees. Go!" I look up as a close to the ground branch comes into view. I jump using my forward momentum to lift me high enough to grab the limb. I quickly clamber up the tree towards the top far out of the reach of the Wargs. I watch in horror as the trees in front of me begin to topple over from being leaped into by the massive creatures. I look over at Thorin as he says something under his breath. I follow his gaze to a pale Orc missing one arm riding a white Warg. I gasp. _Azog the Defiler!_

I scream as the tree I'm in falls into the tree behind it. I latch myself onto a branch in the still upright tree and continue to leap from tree to tree until I'm in the last tree with everyone else. Flaming pine cones are passed down the tree. One lands in my hands. I quickly throw it as the tree falls to hang over the cliff. Panic starts to set in as I struggle to get myself out of the air. "Thorin," I call as he marches toward the Orc. "Thorin," I scream as loud as I can as he is planted on his back.

He climbs to his feet only to have Azog's mace placed in the center of his chest. From the ground the white Warg clamps its large mouth around the Dwarf Prince's torso. He cries out in pain. I flinch at the sound of it. I watch, terrified, as Thorin slashes at the Warg which throws him across the clearing where he lands with a sickening thud on the ground. Azog says something to an Orc that's nearby. The Orc dismount approaching the fallen Dwarf crude sword raised. Bilbo charges forward leaping and killing the orc with his sword. The Hobbit stands in front of Thorin as several more Orcs walk toward him. No longer able to stand there immobile I race forward into battle brandishing my sword.

I swing right then left. Hacking at the Orcs. Pushing them back. Eagles squawk in the distance as they swoop in picking people up and fighting the Orcs. As I jump to use my body weight to bury my sword in the chest of my adversary I'm grabbed by my shoulders and lifted up into the sky. I'm released falling through the air. I am whisked away on the back of a giant eagle. I sheath my sword allowing myself to collapse from exhaustion.

I watch the dawn from my place on my savior's back. The view around me is breathtaking. Fili yells, "Thorin!" my heart clenches inside my chest. _Thorin._ I look behind me and up at the limp lifeless form of our leader. _Please let him be alive._ The eagles swoop down over the mountains before letting us off on a mountain top. I immediately look to Thorin seeing no movement. Rushing to Fili's side I wrap my arms around his back to keep him from going to look.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe," Gandalf soothes. I release a sigh of relief as I let go of Fili.

Thorin climbs to his feet with assistance from Dwalin. "You," he snaps at Bilbo, "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you have no place amongst us?" Thorin's voice softens as he wraps the Hobbit in a hug, "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

We all cheer and laugh in relief that is palpable among our group. I look up at Fili both of us smiling like fools. I follow my urge and hug him tightly resting my head against his chest. His arms circle around my back his cheek coming to rest on top of my head. We both turn to look out across the land to where a single solitary mountain stands in the far off distance. "Erebor," Gandalf names it. I look up at Fili's bright face as he gazes upon the home that he has only ever heard stories about. In a moment of weakness, and attraction, I lean up on and kiss him lightly on the cheek. He looks down at me with a broad smile blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

I stand hands on hips trying to catch my breath as we all wait for Bilbo to return from checking the distance of the Orcs. Bifur claps me on the back as he passes to go stand with Bofur. A loud roar far off makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I look over at Fili eyebrows raised. He shrugs as Bilbo comes into view from the top of the rocky incline. "How close is the pack," Thorin asks.

"Too close," the Hobbit responds, "A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

Dwalin implements, "The Wargs have picked up our scent."

"Not yet. But they will," Bilbo concedes, "We have another problem."

Gandalf quizzes, "Did they see you? They saw you." Bilbo shakes his head. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you, please, be quiet and let Bilbo speak," I demand from behind the group. I frown at all of them as they turn to look at me. The Hobbit nods his thanks.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there," Bilbo huffs.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

Bofur exclaims, "You knew about this beast? I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," I scoff, "No thanks. I'd rather take my chances with a pissed off bear." I glare at Bofur as he gapes at me both of us tuning the Wizard's words out. Gandalf leads us through the hidden foot trails of the mountain. At midday a large house comes into our line of sight. We're yelled at to run faster. Glancing back I see the very very large very angry bear gaining on us. A spike of adrenaline in my blood pushes me to run faster. I quickly pass both Fili and his brother. We pass under the gateway and dive into the large house. The Dwarves clamor to get the door shut before the animal gets through.

A huge furry scarred head forces the door back as the Dwarves push against it. I jump back as the loud thump of the door closing scares me. Ori asks breathless, "What is that?"

"That is our host," Gandalf replies simply. We all turn to look at the Old Man bewildered and confused. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of Dwarves," Gandalf explains.

I scoff, "Obviously," as I roll my eyes. The bear growls in the distance. I stiffen and look toward the door.

"He's leaving," Ori states.

Dori grabs him pulling him away. "Come away from there," he scolds, "It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

Gandalf now scoffs, "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." To himself he whispers, "I hope." The hair on my neck raises again at his quiet words. I drop my pack near the hay bales and pull out my blanket. I lay on my back blanket draped over my body staring at the ceiling. I wait for my mind to drop off into the blackness of sleep. After watching the large bees buzz about for half an hour I finally fall asleep.

 _I cut down the last Orc that blocks my path when I hear Thorin's voice yell. Running toward the tunnel entrance I spy Thorin and Dwalin on a ledge below me. They're both looking out over the chasm. I turn to find out what has captured their attention and see Bolg, our most recent pursuer, and several other Orcs. Behind the massive creature is a smaller one struggling against his captor's iron grip. I see blond hair and my chest tightens._ Fili! _I gasp stepping forward. The Orc drags the young Dwarf toward its commander._

 _Bolg lifts Fili by the back of his thick coat. He's dangling over the edge of the cliff. Bolg is talking, but I don't hear a word he says because everything within me is focused on the Dwarf I love. He feels my gaze and turns to look at me. Our eyes lock. Within the depths of his blue eyes I see fear. Pure unfiltered fear. We both know what's about to happen. I scream out, "Bolg!"_

 _He looks at me contempt burning in his black eyes. "Trade me for the Dwarf Prince," I offer hoping he'd take it, "I am priceless to him. My death will cause him more misery than killing him would." All eyes are now on me, but I only see Bolg. I know what they're eyes will say: shock, disbelief, desperation. The Orc thinks about it for a moment before drawing his sword._

 _Bolg places the blade of his crudely made weapon through Fili's back until it protrudes from his abdomen. The Dwarf's eyes grow wide as pain fills them. My mouth opens in a silent gasp as tears flood my eyes. Withdrawing his sword the Orc lets Fili drop over the edge down between the two large rock walls. I scream falling to my knees as the tears flow freely down my face. My will to fight has hit the icy river beneath us all…_

I wake up gasping tears in my eyes. Fear is knotted deep in my belly. Sitting up I see Fili on the other side of the room from where I am. Taking my blanket I tiptoe over the other slumbering Dwarves until I'm standing over the blond Prince. Sitting on my knees I shake him. He groans. I shake him again except this time his eyes open. "Violet, what's wrong," he asks leaning on his elbows.

"I had a nightmare," I choke, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Can I sleep with you?"

His eyes widen slightly surprised by my words. Recovering from his initial shock he pats the floor beside him. As I lay down he wraps an arm around my shoulders so my head is partially on his chest. He quickly falls back to sleep. I listen to his steady rhythmic breathing until I, too, finally fall back asleep.

"Violet," someone calls. I stir as I come to the brink of consciousness. "Violet," they call again. I groan as I crack open an eye to Fili's beautiful smiling face. I blink a couple times as a smile grows on my lips.

In a gravelly voice I greet, "Good morning." I sit up yawning and stretching.

"Good morning to you too," he laughs, "Come on, it's time for breakfast." My stomach rumbles at the mention of food. We both look down at it before looking back at each other and laughing. We both stand as I follow Fili into the dining room. He helps me onto the bench before pulling himself up.

We sit there patiently as Beorn, I assume, serves us bread drizzled with honey and fresh milk. I thank him as he turns away. He glances back and smiles kindly. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield," he distinguishes talking to Thorin, "Tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog," Thorin asks without looking at the large man, "How?"

Beorn explains, "My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He tells his story as he continues to serve us food. My stomach sours at the thought of innocent people being slaughtered and tortured just for a sick asshole's amusement. I ball up a fist as tears spring to the corners of my eyes thinking of all Beorn must have endured.

"There are others like you," Bilbo inquires.

Beorn clarifies, "Once there were many. Now there is only one." I clench my jaw in anger. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn," Beorn deftly changes the subject, "You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf declares.

Beorn retorts, "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road," Gandalf replies, "That path is still safe."

Beorn scoffs, "'Safe'? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." He looks at Thorin.

"What do you mean," Thorin demands looking at the skin changer.

He simply states, "These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more." Towering above Thorin he requests, "What do you need?"

Twenty minutes later I swing my pack and sword onto my back and mount the beautiful paint pony. Gandalf leads us off at a quick pace. We cover the distance between Beorn's house and the forest by noon. The trees look nothing like I'd expected it would. Gandalf dismounts explaining, "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin proclaims. We all dismount. As my feet hit the ground I look back to the top of the hill. I can see Beorn's bear-shaped outline just at the top.

Gandalf orders, "Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." The woods creak and crack in the absent wind. I shiver as my skin prickles. I say, "This forest feels sick. As if a disease lie upon it. Is there no other way around?"

"Not unless we go 200 miles north," I'm answered, "Or twice that distance south." I shuffle my feet lost for ideas. Everyone mills about waiting for Gandalf. The ponies are set loose and they canter into the distance. Oin begins freeing Gandalf's horse from its saddle when the Wizard bellows, "Not my horse! I need it!"

Bilbo asks bewildered, "You're not leaving us?"

"I would not do this unless I had to." He turns to talk to Bilbo quietly. I cross my arms a little put off as I head toward the entrance to the forest. "I will be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," he assures. He climbs onto his horse and rides away with some last minute advice, "This is not the Greenwood of Old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." I stiffen at that advice _. This is gonna be bad._

Thorin encourages, "Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." We all file in after him into the dark forest. It stinks, smelling of mold and decaying leaves. The farther we make our way along the path the darker the surrounding gets as if it's night time. "The path turns this way," Thorin leads from the front of the group. A terrible gut-feeling blooms in my belly that something's not right.

As I continue to follow my companions my head starts to swim. I stagger to one side my world tilting precariously. There's a strong hand around my forearm. "Are you alright," Fili asks. I nod rubbing my eyes as the feeling ebbs. It seems hours pass with nobody speaking. I get the urge to voice my concern but decide to push it off as nothing.

"Air," Bofur complains, "I need air."

Oin pipes up, "My head. It's swimming. What's happening?"

"Keep moving," Thorin orders, "Nori why have we stopped?"

Nori replies, "The path it's disappeared." The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. _"If you do you'll never find it again."_ I shiver with the thought of being lost in here forever. We're ordered to start looking for the path. I move away from everyone back the way we had come from. Parts of it look familiar. Tears begin to sting my eyes as panic settles on my chest. I sit down on a large log taking deep breaths as the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Violet," I'm called, "Violet!?" I look up as Fili breaks through the brush. His face falls as his blue gaze finds me. "What's wrong," he asks.

I sniff, "What if we never find our way out?"

"We will, lass," he assures, "Everyone's grouping back together. We should go join them." I nod and stand following the young Dwarf back to our group. As we walk I begin to notice a white sticky substance covering most of my surroundings. I feel my heart rate pick up as I realize they're spider webs. I grab Fili's hand squeezing it for reassurance. The Dwarves are pushing each other around and fussing when a strange sounds squeaks in the distance.

I butt right up against Fili hissing, 'What was that?"

"Enough! Quiet. All of you," Thorin roars, "We're being watched." I spin around in a slow circle trying to spot the ones watching us. The trees begin creaking over head as odd clicking sounds echo through the forest. I stiffen afraid of what is making that sound. A loud thump behind Fili and me has us turning around very slowly. There stands the biggest spider I have ever seen in my entire life. It's taller than me by a good three feet. It chitters for a moment before opening what I suppose is its mouth and roars. I scream at the top of my lungs curdling my own blood before fear and panic cause my sight to go black and my body to collapse.

Weird sounds bring me back to awareness. I'm groggy but it evaporates as I notice that I can't move my arms. I try to turn my head. Nothing. That's when I notice all the spider webs around me. _Oh god! We were all captured by that huge ass spider!_ The memory of that eight-legged fiend brings tears to my eyes. _Why does it have to be spiders?_ Voices down below me break through my fear laden mind. "Help," I squeak, "Someone please help me."

I blink back tears as I suddenly begin to fall toward the ground. Landing painfully on my back I hear the familiar sounds of a fight. I lay there helpless trying to wiggle toward one of the nearby stones. As my body slowly begins to move in their direction I hear the web rip open. With my hands I push out causing the web to split and earning my freedom.

I roll onto my hands and knees to stand when my ankle is jerked backwards. I face plant the ground and roll over just as one of the huge spiders crawls over my body. I start to hyperventilate. As the arachnid closes the distance between our bodies I scream.

I smirk at the Elf searching me for weapons. I pull out my coat edges to show that I'm not hiding anymore daggers. He reaches toward my back for the one I keep hidden there. A scream from nearby chills my blood. My heart jumps into overdrive. "Violet," I scream as I lunge for one of my daggers. Taking the Elf by surprise I manage to get one and dash into the trees.

Through the copse of trees I can see one of the spiders hunched over Violet's shaking form. I can hear her sobbing from where I stand. A burning hatred for the creature erupts deep in my soul. Charging in with a fierce war cry I make short work of the creature. Turning now to the huddled form of my beautiful brown haired girl I go to a knee to check on her. "Fili," she sobs wrapping her arms around my neck.

I rub her back trying to calm her. "They're all dead," I soothe. Elves emerge from their search for their escaped prisoner. I stand lifting Violet in my arms and proceed to the rest of the company.

"I can still see them," she whispers.

I whisper back, "Then close your eyes and hide from them. You won't be able to see 'em then." She does just that continuing to tremble as we're lead deeper into the forest. As we pass through the doors into the halls of King Thranduil she lifts her head from its resting place on the crook of my neck. Our captors lead us down into the dungeons where we are shoved into cells to await our sentence.

I set Violet on the stone bench and sit beside her. "Thank you," she whispers looking down embarrassed.

5


End file.
